No me dejes solo
by Dakada
Summary: Yokozawa Takafumi es un excepcional Jefe de policía, conocido por luchar de una gran manera ademas de su intelecto El Carmecier es un ladrón-asesino que siempre obtiene todo lo que roba, nunca se ha visto su rostro Pero ¿que sucedería si El Carmecier resulta ser el amor del admirado jefe de policía?, pues si es nada menos ni nada mas que Kirishima Zen ahora ¿que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El inicio del final**

Las luces rojas y azules se encontraban iluminando aquella oscuridad que no les permitía observar a aquel ladrón-asesino que toda la policía buscaba. Las patrullas tenían completamente rodeado el edificio era casi imposible escapar sin ser visto, pero, ¿Quién era ese ladrón tan buscado? La respuesta es "El Carmecier", este hombre era conocido por ser el líder de una organización conocida como "Las sombras", esta organización se basaba en los robos y asesinatos que realizaban, en otras palabras son unos asesinos a sueldo.

-Carmecier-se escuchó un megáfono-Estas completamente rodeado, sal ahora-Se encontraban en una prestigiosa joyería llamada "The elegant Death" esa joyería era precisamente conocida por tener una de las joyas más caras y deseadas del mundo "La esmeralda amarilla", una hermosa esmeralda de un color dorado que era deseado por millones de empresas pues su valor se equivalía en billones de dólares, una joya ejemplar sin duda alguna-Sal de ahí o entraremos por la fuerza.

-Idiota no sabemos si está acompañado o solo, sería casi un suicidio el entrar por la fuerza-se quejó uno de los altos mandos ahí presentes.  
-Pero aun así no podemos permitir que Carmecier siga robando grandes joyas, ahora está acorralado si no hacemos algo escapara y las consecuencias serán peores-se quejó una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos color almendra.  
-No podemos es demasiado riesgoso, conoces la habilidades de ese sujeto, sería algo completamente ilógico entrar-La discusión seguía entre la decisión de entrar o no entrar.  
-Pero aun así-  
-¡AH! ¡Ya cállense los dos!-Una voz muy irritada los interrumpió en media discusión, ambos mandos voltearon a ver quién era y no era nada más ni nada menos que el pelinegro jefe de policía.  
-¡¿Yokozawa?!-Ambos altos mandos quedaron sorprendidos por la rebeldía de su subordinado.  
-Entrare solo, con eso no hay mucho riesgo ¿no es así?- la mujer y el hombre que discutían además de estar altamente irritados quedaron algo confundidos con ante tal sugerencia de parte del oji-azul  
-¡¿acaso estás loco?! ¡Entrar solo ahí es una locura!-Grito la pelinaranaja  
-¡Si no hacemos algo él escapara! ¡Estás de acuerdo con eso!-LA discusión solo tenía una solución  
-De acuerdo-Cedió el hombre que hace unos momentos discutía con la mujer.  
-¡¿Qué?!-La mujer aún se encontraba en contra de esa acción pero al ser aceptada Yokozawa podía entrar. Yokozawa no tardó mucho en prepararse para la misión que ahora dependía de él.

-¿Yokozawa-san?-pregunto Henmi un subordinado del pelinegro.  
-Henmi diles a todos que voy a entrar-El oji-café se quedó sorprendido no era que no confiara en su jefe, pero aquel Carmecier era un asesino.  
Yokozawa preparo su arma antes de entrar a la joyería atacada por aquel criminal, de un momento a otro desapareció de la entrada y se escabullo por el lugar.  
**(…)  
**El silencio era penetrante, las luces azules y rojas daban vueltas por el alrededor de esa joyería, se podían visualizar los grandes diamantes y tesoros que ese lugar resguardaba en su totalidad. Yokozawa era consciente de que aquel criminal se encontraba cerca por lo que era muy cuidadoso al caminar. Entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el hogar de la Esmeralda solo para encontrarse con una silueta sentada en donde debía estar aquella joya.

-Arriba las manos-El pelinegro entro a la habitación diciendo esto en una orden.

La silueta volteo e inmediatamente se levantó y miro al policía que había entrado, lo único que se podía percibir de ese ladrón era que vestía elegantemente y tenía una máscara en su rostro.

-Que tenemos aquí ~-la voz tenía un tono burlón y era de hombre.  
-Suelta la esmeralda y entrégate, estas completamente rodeado- Las amenazas de Yokozawa eran ciertas el lugar estaba completamente rodado y era imposible escapar de ahí  
-Me temo que no puedo soltar esta joya, si lo hago no terminare mi trabajo-la esmeralda aun la tenía entre sus manos jugando con ella retaba al policía que estaba enfrente de él.  
-Suelta la joya, ya no hay escapatoria-Yokozawa sosteniendo el arma entre sus manos tenía en la mira a aquel hombre desconocido.  
-Me temo que no-En ese momento la silueta se movió demasiado rápido como para poder tenerlo en la mira, esta se dirigía hacia el pelinegro con un objeto filoso en su mano, El oji-azul reacciono rápidamente y logro bloquear el ataque, pero no salió completamente ileso de eso-Vaya vaya ~ eres un buen policía, nunca antes alguien había podido bloquear ese ataque- El ataque era conocido por causar las muertes rápidas y de un dolor inimaginable, prácticamente era atacar al corazón inmediatamente y cortar una de sus venas principales- Sera divertido-Después de decir esto el enmascarado intento de nuevo atacar al jefe de policía con ese objeto que aun desconocía.  
-¡ugh!-Carmecier había logrado encajar el objeto filoso en una de las piernas del pelinegro, pero lo que no se esperaba es que este se dejó lastimar a breve y cuando se fijo tenía el arma apuntada en la cabeza.  
-Interesante~-Aquel criminal solo estaba jugando con el oji-azul y este se estaba enojando- eres una persona muy inteligente, me gustas ~  
-Vete al carajo-Pero cuando estaba a punto de acorralar a ese sujeto sintió como algo le había golpeado y derribado.  
-Kirishima-san, por favor deje de jugar- Era otra silueta casi irreconocible pero tenía una voz más aguda que parecía ser una mujer no muy madura  
-Lo siento, lo siento pero no fui capaz de contenerme al ver a este hombre tan interesante ~-Yokozawa aún se encontraba en el suelo confundido por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza.  
-Vámonos, ya arregle la salida, más vale que me page por esto, me hiso trabajar extra- Al parecer esa mujer había trabajado para el por mucho tiempo por la forma en que hablaba, los dos se dirigieron a una pared done se supone que había policías vigilando cada rincón.

Una explosión pequeña se escuchó y al otro lado del muro no había nadie. ¡Qué demonios! Era lo único que Yokozawa podía formular en su cabeza, se suponía que toda el área estaba cubierta y no había manera de salir de aquí. Antes de que ambos criminales huyeran el pelinegro intento una última cosa, aun con arma en mano y con la poca conciencia que aún conservaba este apunto a la cabeza del castaño, y jalo el gatillo. Pero eso no salió bien, antes de que disparara la silueta más pequeña se percató de sus intenciones y empujo a su jefe, la máscara que cubría el rostro del Carmecier se destruyó dejando ver aquel rostro, el hombre era todo un semental, se podía ver su ojos color café y sus cabellos castaños revueltos dándole un buen parecido al sujeto. Yokozawa solo podía volver a presionar el gatillo.

-¡Qué demonios!-El castaño se movió hacia él, y el pelinegro presiono unas cuantas veces el gatillo pero ninguna de las balas había logrado lastimarlo.  
-Vaya, vaya~ eres un tipo interesante, creo que podría jugar contigo más tiempo~-Yokozawa estaba a la merced del sujeto. No sabía como pero había logrado esquivar cada una de las balas que disparo hace unos segundos.  
-¡KIRISHIMA!-La acompañante se escuchaba estresada- ¡VAMONOS!  
-Sí, si ~, pero antes quiero saber tu nombre~-Se dirigió hacia Yokozawa que se negaba a darle la respuesta. La castaña se acercó a ambos y miro fijamente el rostro del pelinegro.  
-Él es Yokozawa Takafumi-El oji-azulado no se sorprendió de que supieran rápidamente su identidad – es el jefe de policía, todos lo conocen por ser un gran luchador y tener el orgullo de atrapar a todos los ladrones con los que ha luchado anteriormente, ahora, ¿PODEMOS IRNOS?  
-Si con esto me basta-El oji-café acaricio un de las mejillas del pelinegro mientras se lamio un poco los labios, el oji-azul tenía un expresión de ira, Después de eso el castaño junto con su acompañante se dirigieron al hoyo provocado por la explosión de hace unos segundos.

-Maldición-la pierna donde antes el oji-café había clavado aquel objeto sangraba ¿que tenía ese cuchillo para que doliera tanto?, después de unos momentos se escuchó como entraban más hombres al lugar posiblemente por escuchar las balas que antes había disparado contra el criminal.  
**(…)**

En la estación de policía el pelinegro estaba como siempre arreglando unos papeles, y tratando de llevar todo en el orden correcto. Los toques de una puerta lo sacaron de su trabajo.

-¿Yokozawa-san?-Entro un hombre que a pesar de ser un policía no tenía par anda la pinta de serlo.  
-¿sucede algo Henmi?-pregunto normal el pelinegro.  
-quería saber si se encuentra bien-le respondió el oji-café.  
-Si ya estoy mejor-  
-Qué bueno, realmente me preocupe por usted, quien pensaría que ese cuchillo tendría un veneno tan peligroso- El veneno que tenía aquel cuchillo era conocido por matar sigilosamente a su víctima cuando tocaba algún órgano vital, claramente era el secreto del ataque mortal de ese hombre.  
-No debes preocuparte ¿ o acaso soy muy poco confiable?-dijo el pelinegro mirando a su subordinado.

-¡claro que es de confiar!, pero ese criminal es muy hábil así que es normal que uno se preocupe ¿no?-Yokozawa solo miro por unos momentos y después le respondió con toda naturalidad.  
-Supongo, gracias por preocuparte-El oji-café después de un rato de una buena charla se marchó dejando solo al pelinegro.

En los pensamientos del pelinegro solo se encontraba esa cara que había visto en el asalto, aunque había echo todo lo posible por recordarla aún se encontraba borrosa, tal vez por el veneno que le inyectaron cuando los hombres habían entrado encontraron casi en medio del desmayo a Yokozawa, apenas podía recordar lo que sucedió, pero si algo sabia era que ese rostro aun lo seguía atormentando. No estaba seguro de si era o no era el Camecier, por lo que aún no daba ningún reporte. Pero algo tenía que ver ese rostro.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejeme sus RW me ayudaran a crecer *W* (?  
nos vemos (=W=)/


	2. Si el destino nos junto igual nos puede

**Capítulo 2: Si el destino nos juntó igual nos puede separar **

En la estación de policía un pelinegro se encontraba trabajando como era su costumbre, ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio, aun descansando un poco desde aquella herida que surgió en su encuentro con "Carmecier". Sobre echo varios rumores se habían desatado sobre la huida del criminal, muchos que el formaba parte del batallón y que las mismísima "Esmeralda amarilla" se encontraba en la estación, otros decían que Yokozawa lo había asustado con un fuerte gruñido…. Muchos lo creyeron pues la apariencia del sujeto era un gran argumento.

El oji-azul aún se encontraba tratando de recordar el rostro del criminal que lo había atacado durante el asalto a la joyería-Yokozawa-san- se escuchó una voz-Yokozawa-san-la misma voz volvió a llamarle, Yokozawa al escuchar su nombre reacciono mirando a su subordinado, pero al verlo noto que este no se encontraba solo como pensó- Yokozawa-san vengo a presentarle a la nueva integrante del sector-al lado del oji-cafe una chica de cabellos castaños claros lacios, una altura un poco más arriba del promedio en mujeres, vestida con un traje que siempre caracterizaba a este sector, pero hubo algo que Yokozawa miro en aquella chica, sus ojos, si sus ojos, esos ojos cafés que no mostraban ninguna emoción, si se caracterizaran por algo, seria por no mostrar nada.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Hashimo, espero poder trabajar con usted de ahora en adelante-Si no se equivocaba esa chica había sido la mejor en todas las pruebas para entrar al sector en busca de "Carmecier", 100 en entrenamiento, 100 en defensa personal, 100 en utilización de armas ligeras, 100 en utilización de armas blancas, 100 en manejo a alta velocidad, 100 en maniobras de escape, 100 en habilidad mental y 100 en resistencia…. La chica perfecta….

-Yokozawa-san le recuerdo que debemos ir a la inauguración del museo de artes modernas-Le comento el oji-café  
-Sí, Hashimo-san vendrás con nosotros-La chica al escuchar la orden de su superior solo pudo contestar con un claro "Si" ante la orden que se le dio.

Las horas pasaron y en el nuevo museo de artes modernas un grupo de policías cubría la zona, la razón por la cual hubiera tanta conmoción por el nuevo museo, no era por su contenido, ni por su diseño, sino porque en ese lugar se encontraría el billonario "Kirishima Zen" , esta persona era conocido por ser quien en toda su vida siempre donaba para restaurar hospitales, y además tenía una buena relación con la policía de Japón, pues el siempre donaba a ella muchas cosas útiles como armas, patrullas, etc. Era realmente una estrella por todo el continente.

El oji-azul, el subordinado y la castaña clara junto a otros compañeros se encontraban en posiciones para poder proteger a tan añorado servidor. Un pelinegro parado en la entrada donde se suponía que debía salir el sujeto, toco unas cuantas veces la puerta y espero a que se abriera. Cuando la puerta abrió en el interior de la sala de aquel hermoso museo, porque lo era, era realmente hermoso, con sus tapizados al estilo infantil perfecto para despertar los sueños de los más pequeños, su techo con un vidrio dejando ver el hermoso clima que ahora tenía el cielo, grandes obras de artistas anónimos que no temían mostrar su visión de la realidad, realmente conmovedor. El hombre que atendió la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que el jefe del sector en busca del gran criminal "Desconocido".

-Yokozawa-La voz de un pelinegro de lentes se escuchó en la sala-Esta por aquí sígueme-Ambos hombres caminaron por aquel lugar, y se acercaron a otro hombre que también se encontraba en la sala de ese lugar tan bien hecho, ¿su compañero de trabajo? Si piensas en alguien conocido por ser el demonio editor…. Están en lo correcto, pues él es nada más ni nada menos que "Takano Masamune".  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlo yo soy Kirishima Zen-Yokozawa miro fijamente el rostro de esa persona pero cuando la miro un fuerte dolor de cabeza casi logra desmayarlo, tocando su cabeza en reacción del fuerte dolor, ¿qué podía traerle un dolor así, con un rostro tan encantador?, tanto Takano como Kirishima se preocuparon de su estado.  
-¿¡Yokozawa!?-Takano preocupado por su estado sostenerlo antes de que logre caer al suelo- ¿¡Que te sucede!?  
-No…no es nada-Mentira  
-¿Se encuentra bien?-Hablo un peli café que ahora se escuchaba un tanto preocupado.  
-Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un simple mareo- Lo que en verdad ocurrió fue que cuando miro el rostro del billonario, vagos recuerdos pasaron por su mente, vio una silueta que sostenía una joya de color amarillo radiante, y de un momento a otro un mentón que se relamía los labios en la oscuridad.  
-¿seguro que te encuentras bien Yokozawa?-Takano trato de asegurarse de su condición y cuando aclararon todo y Yokozawa se presentó ante Kirishima.  
-Soy Yokozawa Takafumi, estaré a cargo de protegerlo, espero poder llevarme bien con usted-Yokozawa en vez de hacer una reverencia solamente acerco su mano y como era de esperarse Kirishima respondió al saludo, pero una extraña sensación le recorrió cuando aquella mano toco su piel, un extraño sentimiento.  
-Por cierto Yokozawa, ¿escuche que trajiste a una novata?-El oji-azul miro a su compañero y le respondió.  
-Bueno, es verdad, ella es conocida por pasar con excelencia todas las pruebas, prácticamente los de arriba me ordenaron llevarla conmigo-  
-¿Los de arriba he?, pues entonces no hay razón para negarse-  
-¿Recibieron una nueva integrante?-pregunto el castaño mientras escuchaba la conversación de ambos policías.  
-¿eh? No ha recibido el reporte –los dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos de tal insinuación pues él era quien recibía a primera hora los reportes  
-No me ha llegado nada-les aclaro a los hombres.  
-Se llama Sakura Hashimo, saco un 100 en todas las pruebas a pesar de tener apenas unos 20 años-Kirishima solo miro a ambos policía y después de eso se percataron que la hora de la inauguración llego, por lo que ambos debían salir del lugar, millones de personas se encontraban reunidas en este evento que daría la bienvenida al nuevo museo de artes.

"Damas y Señores, con ustedes la persona que hiso que este gran museo de artes modernas fuese traído a la realidad desde un boceto, con ustedes Kirishima Zen-san" –Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los tres hombres salieron del interior del museo, el castaño en medio, el pelinegro a su izquierda y Takano a su derecha, los dos policías bien vestidos dejaron pasar a Kirishima al micrófono para que hablara.

-Muchas gracias a todos los presentes en este evento que dará al fin el uso del museo de artes modernas en la región de Hokkaido, Japon, Quiero agradecer a todas las personas con las que trabaje para poderles traer este resultado a sus ojos, gracias a arquitecto Tahasu Tadashi-Todos prestaban atención a todo lo que el castaño decía, las miradas eran de felicidad y de ansias por ver las obras de estudiantes comunes y corrientes en muros de un gran museo…. Pero el ambiente termino junto con el discurso de Kirishima- Gracias a todos por ayudarme en esta obra que hoy les presento y gracias a todos los presentes, espero se diviertan en este museo, y por favor pasen a observa la obra maestra de este sitio, "La expresión del amor" creado por "Yukina Kou"

-¡AHH!-El grito de una mujer se escuchó en todo el lugar- ¡TIENE UN ARMA!-la pobre mujer no vivió para decir más, entre los espectadores, no tardaron en correr al escuchar el sonido de un arma disparando, después de eso varios sujetos sacaron armas de igual manera pero todas se dirigían hacia Kirishima, el grupo de protección hiso su trabajo lo mejor que pudo y ambos jefes tomaron a Kirishima que estaba siendo víctima de un ataque.  
-¡Yokozawa! ¡Pon seguro a Kirishima-san! ¡Yo te cubriré!-Takano saco el arma que ocultaba debajo de su ropa y se posiciono en un mejor lugar, Yokozawa tomo a Kirishima y rápidamente empezó a correr y disparar al mismo tiempo mientras se adentraban en el museo que supuestamente se abrió hace unos segundos.  
-Kirishima-san ¿se encuentra bien?-El pelinegro aseguro la zona donde se encontraban pero no era una buena posición el campo abierto.  
-Si-Kirishima por suerte apenas recibió un rasguño, el oji-azul tomo del brazo al billonario y se dirigió a un lugar más seguro, corrió por las sala pues no tardarían tanto en poder rodear el lugar, tenían que salir pero ¿cómo?, Corrieron unos cuantos metros cuando el sonido de un nuevo disparo casi llega por la cabeza del jefe de policía.  
-¿¡qué demonios!?-Yokozawa retrocedió y cubrió a Kirishima de cualquier parte que fuese vulnerable, los tenían.  
-Hay una manera de salir por aquí, pero debemos cruzar a ese lugar-Kirishima señalo lo que posiblemente podría ser su salida del lugar pero el problema era que tenía que cruzar por un lugar muy estrecho si querían llegar ilesos pero si ellos llegaran a disparar peor que un queso quedarían ambos hombres, pero mucho más loco era cruzarse por el campo abierto de la sala

Sin más que poder hacer, ambos se adentraron en el pequeño y estrecho camino para su salida. 

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado ñ.ñ  
si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme :33

Nos vemos =w=


	3. Escape y Trabajo

**Capítulo 3: Escape y Trabajo**

En aquel lugar las balas no dejaban de salir, en el suelo sangre de gente inocente lo mojaba y como ´prueba de ello una mancha de rojo carmesí, esa mancha adornaba el ambiente, la pelea entre los policías y criminales aún no estaba por terminar. Ocultándose en un estrecho rincón, Takano trataba de cuidar no ser lastimado mientras protegía la entrada del nuevo museo de artes modernas.

-¡Demonios!-Una queja salió de la boca del pelinegro al sentir pasar y quedarse atorada en la pared donde se cubría, una pequeña capa de humo fue la consecuencia del disparo

¿Por qué atacarían al billonario? Fácil por el dinero, pero atacar en una inauguración era demasiado. ¿Cómo podrían matar a tanta gente? Estos pensamientos eran los únicos de dominaban la mente del oji-miel

Pero en otro lado la batalla se estaba complicando.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra forma de entrar?-preguntaba el mientras disparaba a los atacantes cubriendo al castaño  
-Es eso o pasar por la lluvia de balas –El castaño aclaro la duda de Yokozawa, al parecer no tenían otra opción, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

Ambos lados dejaron de disparar por unos momentos. El silencio era alfo para no confiar, ambos hombres trataron de pasar disimuladamente , el camino no era largo pero si algo era, era estrecho y muy difícil de moverse por esos lados , era de esperarse para ser dos hombres adultos . El lugar por donde se deslizaban era una pequeña abertura entre las paredes. El pelinegro se encontraba detrás de Kirishima cruzando ese lugar. Pasaron a salvo, lo cual era bueno pero extraño, el jefe de policía miro el área para cerciorarse de que era segura, con arma en mano salieron de la pared, todo seguro hasta ahí, caminaron sin ninguna dificultad y sin ninguna nueva batalla. En una sala de pinturas exactamente donde se resguardaba La pintura de "Yukina Kou", la sala de pinturas era de un color azul luna, y las pinturas eran alumbradas con una luz blanca tenue. Esa sala era cerrada, entonces ambos sujetos se acercaron a la ´puerta, Yokozawa giro el picaporte y de inmediato abrió la puerta apuntado el arma hacia adelante.

-¡¿Hashimo-san?!- al otro lado de la puerta la chica de cabellos castaños claros se encontraba apuntando el arma a la cabeza del pelinegro.  
-¿Yokozawa-san?- La chica miro a su acompañante al parecer no sabía de quien se trataba- ¿Y usted es…?  
-Soy Kirishima Zen-la mujer quito el arma de su superior y dejo pasar a ambos hombres.  
-Me alegra que se encuentren bien-les comento la chica.  
-¿todo está seguro?  
-Revise todo el lugar y no encontré a nadie hace unos momentos-  
-bien, desde aquí podríamos llegar a la entrada de empleados-Yokozawa junto con Kirishima y Sakura empezaron a idealizar un plan, este consistía en llamar a la estación para conseguir un vehículo, y que este nos esperara en la puerta, ir al coche u llevarse a Kirishima de ese lugar. El plan era lógico pera antes tendrían que asegurar la zona.

-Yo me encargare de eso-Hablo la novata, en ese momento su superior se negó.  
-¿estas loca?  
-Las mejores acciones son esas, si dejamos al protegido sin usted es propenso a ser atacado , además por mi tamaño es mas fácil moverme y no ser vista, y usted al quedarse aquí es mucho más sencillo defenderlo- La policía tenía un punto , pero dejar a una novata era algo casi impensable.  
-Opino lo mismo que la chica-Hablo Kirishima mientras alzaba la mano en señal de opinión.  
-¿Qué?-El pelinegro se quedó algo confundió por como entro a la plática el hombre.  
-Hasta ahora ha sobrevivido ¿no?  
-Pero… aun así es impensable dejar que una novata vaya a un lugar tan peligroso-Yokozawa tenía el sentimiento de siempre ayudar a quien lo necesitara, un sentimiento de justicia siempre viajaba por su venas, y se la hacía injusto que a una joven como ella, fuera sola a cerciorarse de si había enemigos o no, eso era casi un suicidio para un novato.  
-Bien está decidido-Hablo la castaña mientras se encaminaba a la entrada de empleados, después de unos momentos salió del lugar con el arma en mano.  
-¡Oye!-Kirishima podía notar la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro, se veía algo preocupado, así que decidió bajarle un poco los humos.  
-Tranquilízate, ¿Qué sus miembros no son lo suficiente como para hacer este trabajo?-pregunto Kirishima  
-Claro que son altamente calificados para su trabajo, pero un novato no deja de ser un novato-Yokozawa no pudo evitar la decisión de ambos sujetos, ahora todo dependía la mujer, trato de llamar a la oficina y pedir el transporte cuando todo estuvo listo solo era cuestión de esperar respuesta de la si es posible todavía viva, Sakura.  
-realmente te preocupas por tus subordinados-Le comento el oji-café que ahora se encontraba de brazos cruzados recargado en una de las paredes.  
-Solo es una mujer, estamos compitiendo contra criminales que posiblemente sean capacitados mucho más que ella- Podría ser verdad quien atacaría a un billonario con ladrones baratos, pero ahora lo que más importaba y su principal prioridad era proteger al castaño que tiene como jefe en estos momentos.  
-oh~ después de todo el gran jefe de policía Yokozawa Takafumi conocido por toda la ciudad como "El oso salvaje del departamento de policía" tiene un lado tierno~- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, Yokozawa no conocía esa parte del billonario, bueno en este caso se podrían decir que las apariencias engañan- eres interesante lo sabes.  
En ese momento otro pequeño recuerdo vago le llego a la mente. "ahora lo que veía era una silueta negra que se deslizaba hábilmente mientras veía como este le disparaba".  
-Yokozawa-san- El pelinegro reconoció la voz de la mujer que hace unos momentos se había marchado.  
-¿Cómo estuvo todo?  
-Eran siete-Le comento la chica.  
-¿eran?-pregunto el castaño que ahora miraba con una cara algo confundida.  
-Sí, eran, ya están fuera de camino- Tanto el jefe cono el billonario se quedaron algo atónitos por la respuesta de la chica, no es que no fuera buena en su trabajo… es que lo era demasiado- Como sea, lo mejor es movernos ahora-Los dos hombres adultos accedieron a marcharse del lugar.

Pasaron unos días y en la estación de policía un oji-miel caminaba por el pasillo directo al sector de "Carmecier" aparecía tener una cara algo frustrada.

-¡Yokozawa!-Grito al entrar a la sala donde se suponía que trabaja el oso.  
-¿sí?- sabía lo que venía.  
-¿quieres explicarme por qué sucedió esto?- La razón de su enojo era que el grupo del pelinegro era el encargado de asegurar tanto el área como los invitados que asistirían. La lluvia de balas había salido desde el escenario, por lo cual era muy simple pensar que los criminales se habían mezclado con las personas, a causa de ello casi 30 personas murieron y 20 resultaron heridas, era una audiencia de 150 personas las que se encontraban en ese lugar- ¿Por qué tu equipo fallo al encontrar a los criminales?  
-No lo sé- El oji-azul cruzo los brazos y ahora simplemente trataba de ver en que habían fallado.  
-¿¡ah!? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-Takano estaba enojado, la simple razón de casi haber sido asesinado en el tiroteo era suficiente, además los de arriba estaban completamente furiosos.  
-Pudo ser cualquier cosa, por ahora tratare de ver que es lo que sucedió-  
-¡No estés jugando conmigo!  
-Takano, Yokozawa-Hablo una mujer bien vestida de cabellos naranjas y ojos almendrados- Tengo trabajo para ambos, especialmente para ti Yokozawa.  
-Tachibana-san, cuanto tiempo-Habló sarcástico el jefe de policía.  
-Desde el incidente de Carmecier- Esa mujer era la misma que había discutido con otro superior el día del asalto a la joyería la misma Tachibana Haruhi, una de las de arriba.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Hablo el pelinegro de ojos color miel.  
-Takano, para ti, se encontraron pistas sobre "Desconocido", será mejor que vaya a tu sección-Takano comprendió a que se refería así que se marchó del lugar, dejando solo a ambos policías- Y para ti, te tengo una misión muy importante-Yokozawa solo se limitó a escuchar a la peli-naranja- Por ahora, ¿sabes cuál es el trabajo de un Guardaespaldas?- el oji-azul se quedó mirando a la mujer serio y sin expresión, "soy policía, ¿Cómo no saberlo?" era su sarcástico pensamiento- Pues ¡felicidades!, ahora seas el guardaespaldas del reconocido Billonario "Kirishima Zen" a quien hace pocos días les salvaste la vida-LE dijo en un tono burlón mientras le extendía la mano con unos papeles, esos decía aprobado.  
-Me niego, no tengo tiempo para andar cuidando a un billonario infantil-  
-No te estoy preguntando, tendrás que hacerlo, no podemos negarle nada a ese niño rico-  
-¿Qué? Yo no estoy trabajando para eso, yo estoy a cago de los crímenes de Carmecier, así que no tengo tiempo para….  
-No interesa-lo interrumpía la anaranjada- Empezaras pasado mañana, y más vale que te acostumbres, sino lo haces iras como un novato, pero de vas ¡vas! Y no tienes poder en esta decisión, así que ahora deja de ser un inútil que se queja de cualquier cosa y ponte a trabajar- La mujer tenía el poder ahora no podía negarse a ese trabajo por más que quisiera. Bueno a partir del jueves que viene tendría que cuidar de un billonario… esto era realmente una molestia, era lo único que pensaba el oji-azul.

* * *

Holi~ espero haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen sus RW ñ.ñ


	4. ¿Jornada de trabajo o acoso sexual?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Jornada de trabajo o acoso sexual?**

-Sí, encárgate de eso-un castaño se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras se dirigía a su empresa que le hiso ganar millones de dólares, la empresa más conocida de todo Japón y si era posible, todo el continente asiático. La gran empresa "Kirishima", esta empresa se especializaba en cientos de trabajos, pero su espacialidad eran las artes, y las grandes publicidades que siempre dejaban boquiabierto a cualquiera que viese sus anuncios- Claro, estoy seguro de que estarán bien a tu juicio, ajam, bien nos vemos allá.-con esto colgó el teléfono, cruzando la pierna y recargando su cabeza en una de sus manos, miro por unos instantes a su nuevo guardaespaldas- Sabes podrías hablar más de vez en cuando-esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Me contrataron para cuidarlo, no para entretenerlo-el pelinegro le respondió de una forma fría y cortante.  
-Vaya, Vaya ~, Eres muy valiente ¿no?-Su sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro, por alguna razón Yokozawa le molestaba un poco encontrarse con ese tipo, podría ser de las personas más importantes en Japón, pero era insoportable de algún modo en especial.

El pelinegro no respondió, en cambio solo cerro los ojos y frunció el ceño, mientras cruzaba los brazos, "una molestia" pensaba, "yo no debería estar aquí" también, pero ya era inevitable, ahora tendría que soportar al castaño, sin embargo, ese no era el caso sino se ponía a trabajar solo quedaría como un inútil, pero por alguna razón lo pidió solo a él.  
Un silencio ataco el auto donde se transportaban, el oji-café nunca dejo de mirar al pelinegro, tampoco quito su sonrisa infantil, soló mirándolo a él.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el oji-azul ya incomodo por la mirada del billonario.  
-¿tienes novia?-pregunto Kirishima sin hacer ningún titubeo, Yokozawa abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la pregunta.  
-Eso no le incumbe- tenía el mismo tono frio y distante de hace un rato.  
-¿No tienes?- su sonrisa se desvaneció con esa pregunta, Yokozawa era soltero en esos momentos, tenía suficiente con investigar a Carmecier y cuidar de este niño rico, como para poder tener una relación en esos momentos.  
-Kirishima-sama-Se escuchó la voz de un hombre algo maduro- Llegamos a la empresa.  
-Bien-Kirishima se movió y se bajó del coche donde hace unos momentos había estado hablando con su guardaespaldas- Lleva el coche a casa-Yokozawa también se bajó del vehículo, ¿dejar el auto en casa?  
-Como ordene, Kirishima-sama -

El castaño entro a la empresa donde trabaja como el presidente, Yokozawa solo cuidaba de él, si era realmente necesario. El día del presidente era algo ocupado y agitado por lo que creía el pelinegro, pero la manera en que trabaja el castaño era realmente sorprendente, sabía que hacer siempre, la forma en que administraba su empresa, era digna de uno de los mejores presidentes que se podían ver, bueno, al parecer el éxito de la empresa era después de todo los frutos del esfuerzo que hace el presidente Kirishima. Con el tiempo paso la noche llego, y los últimos en salir eran el jefe de policía y el oji-café que ahora caminaba rumbo a la salida. Pasaron por un pasillo cerrado, que ahora sería el lugar donde Yokozawa seria acorralado. Kirishima se detuvo unos momentos, el pelinegro al igual que él también se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto el oso al ver como su superior se detenía de un momento a otro.  
-Hay algo que necesito decirte- Yokozawa cuando estaba a punto de hablar, sintió como fue jalado hacia ese pasillo cerrado que tenían al lado.  
-¡¿Qué demo…?!-Además de ser bruscamente jalado hacia una pared de ese pasillo, el presidente de esa compañía, el castaño tenía una de las manos de Yokozawa agarrada contra el muro, dejando solo una mano libre al policía- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
-Eres un chico lindo, aunque tu personalidad sea algo dura-Kirishima seguía sonriendo, teniendo acorralado a Yokozawa, a pesar de que fuera un policía, el castaño le ganaba en fuerza.  
-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- El pelinegro tenía una mirada de furia, no entendía que quería decirle-¡Oye!  
-Eres muy lento- En ese momento Kirishima tomo del mentón a Yokozawa, planto un apasionado beso en los labios del menor, dejando totalmente confundido al Jefe de policía. El beso que le dio el castaño casi de inmediato lo dejo sin fuerzas en las piernas _"Joder que bien besa" _ eran los pensamientos del oji-azul, la lengua del castaño empezó a entrar por la cavidad de su guardaespaldas, dejándolo aún más confundido y más débil, la lengua del mayor empezó a rozar con la de Yokozawa dejando una sensación algo extraña y no muy conocida por el jefe de policía.  
-nmmgh…- Yokozawa apenas podía sostenerse, pero la falta de aire obligo al castaño a separarse del oji-azul- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!  
-Besarte- Este tipo era muy extraño, además de besar a su guardaespaldas el primer día, resulta que este guardaespaldas ¡es hombre!  
-¡No me jodas!- Yokozawa trato de quitarse de encima a Kirishima. Pero el hombre le ganaba en fuerza.  
-Eres lindo cuando te enojas de esa forma~-su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos juguetones, su mirada lasciva.

Ring Ring (Teléfono salva vidas a aparecer (¿?)

Kirishima soltó a Yokozawa que ahora no podía contener este enojo que tenía, ¡¿cómo podía haberlo besado un hombre?!

-Ya estás aquí, está bien, claro no tienes que cambiar nada, Yoshimi, ah~-suspiro Kirishima-Eso rompió por completo la atmosfera- Yokozawa tenía unas ganas incontrolables de matar al castaño-Como sea, marchémonos- el billonario se volvió a encaminar a la salida.  
-¿Quién se cree ese tipo?-las mejillas del pelinegro se calentaron un poco, dejando un pequeñísimo sonrojo apenas notable.

**(…)  
**-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!-Reía una mujer de cabellos naranjas frente a Yokozawa que ahora tenía un aura de los mil demonios- ¡No me vengas con eso!  
-¡Maldita!-El oso trataba de no matarla- ¡¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso?!  
-¡un hombre de tu edad! ¡AJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Siendo acosado por otro hombre! ¡AJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA!-Todos los empleados de la sección solo pasaban rápidamente, conocían muy bien a su jefe, y cuando se enojaba daba demasiado miedo, aquella mujer podía hacerlo enfadar ya que tenía poder para ello.  
-¡Oi! ¡Tan siquiera estas escuchando!-"_Muerte a Tachibana_"…pensamientos de Yokozawa.  
-Disculpen-entro una chica de cabellos lacios y castaños.  
-Hashimo-san- Yokozawa hablo.  
-Vaya~ es la primera vez que veo a la chica prodigio~-Dejo de reír por unos momentos  
-Buenas tardes- Esa mirada fría y perdida, el pelinegro siempre solía pensar en el por qué tenía esa mirada en ella siendo tan joven.  
-mmm… eres muy bonita para estar en esta sección -Yokozawa conocía el carácter de su superior, era muy aniñada y muy poco responsable, pero servía muy bien en su trabajo- como sea, Yokozawa estás loco si crees que por eso dejaras de ser su guardaespaldas, bien conoces que él tiene el poder incluso para destruir a la misma policía, así que por favor solo déjate querer ~ ¡AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA!-salió del lugar a carcajadas.  
-¡Maldita vieja!-Había llegado a su límite- Me las va a pagar-aura asesina aparece con más intensidad- ¡ah! Es verdad, ¿Qué sucede Hashimo-san?  
-Solo venía a visarle que recibió una llamada de Kirishima-san, dijo que quería que estuviese temprano en la empresa- El oji-azul quedo inmóvil al momento….  
-¡Maldito niño rico!-golpeando la mesa por enojo grito, muchos se intimidaron ante tal acción, excepto la joven de ojos cafés.  
-¿Es tan molesto ese billonario?-pregunto la oficial.  
-¡Es irritante! Ah~-suspiro dejando de lado su enojo, no era que lo conociera mucho, pero no dio una muy buena impresión al fin y al cabo.  
-Ya veo, bueno lo dejo con su problema, me retiro-haciendo una pequeña reverencia salió del lugar un poco… ¿enojada?, cuando salió Yokozawa noto que al salir tomo su celular y tenía una expresión de enojo ¿a quién le marcaba?  
-ugh….-ahora poco tenia para preocuparse por los demás.

Su primer día no fue el mejor de todos, tenía que soportar los acosos sexuales de ese tipo, y ahora todavía tenía que preocuparse por el resto del trabajo que le sobraba gracias a que ahora trabaja para él. Esto… no le daba una buena espina.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado ^^


	5. Un día más, una caricia de más

**Capítulo 5: Un día más, una caricia de mas**

-¡Oh! Es muy bueno en esto Kirishima-sama-Le alago una mujer cerca de él, ese día el castaño tenía que arreglar unos asuntos con respecto a un anuncio para una empresa de alto comercio a nivel internacional, el castaño daba órdenes claras y simples, no titubeaba ni un momento y solo daba las indicaciones mientras ayudaba a los diseñadores, al parecer el jefe de dicha compañía que contrato al billonario, había pedido que el mismo presidente participara en la elaboración del proyecto como un pequeño reto, con el tiempo la noticia se había echo saber y millones de reporteros trataban de conseguir información y fotos sobre eso, esto obviamente no le agradaba para nada a Yokozawa.  
-¡Kirishima-sama! ¡Sonría!-de la nada una reportera apareció en el aire con una cámara fotográfica, con un claro objetivo, Kirishima volteo y dejo lo que se encontraba haciendo, no sonrió, pero tampoco era un expresión mala, así el flash de la cámara salió tomando la fotografía.  
-¡MALDITA!-grito el pelinegro azotando la puerta del estudio mientras trataba de quitarse a otros reporteros que al parecer habían formado una alianza para poder superar en número a su famoso guardaespaldas "El oso salvaje del departamento de policía"-¡Vuelve aquí!-trato de alcanzar a la chica que hace unos momentos había saltado con el objetivo de tomar una fotografía del presidente de la compañía.  
-¡Nunca!-salió corriendo mientras el pelinegro trataba de alcanzarla.  
-….-Yokozawa tenía la expresión de un asesino en esos momentos, esa chica no se la libraría tan fácilmente.  
-¡Vamos!-se escuchó el grito de un hombre y varios pasos en dirección a Yokozawa, antes de que este pudiera hacer algo todos aquellas personas que había hecho una tregua con la joven, ahora saltaron sobre Yokozawa tirándolo.  
-¡Uwah!- fue lo único que se escuchó del guardaespaldas ahora en el suelo, el castaño solo miraba como luchaba contra los periodistas mientras otras personas le ayudaban a quitárselos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del presidente.  
-Kirishima-sama-hablo en un susurro a la oreja de Kirishima un joven de cabellos color chocolate y cortos del grupo de diseño-¿No cree que será mejor contratar más guardaespaldas? Sinceramente no creo que solo él pueda contra tantas personas-Kirishima escuchó sus palabras, a lo que solo le respondió lo siguiente mientras volvía al trabajo de diseño.  
-Tranquilo, el podrá hacerlo-dicho esto volvió a la mesa donde se encontraban los diseños para el comercial.

Esa mañana Yokozawa había estado corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a miles de periodistas que estaban ansiosos por tomar fotografías y distintos testimonios sobre el hecho del diseño. La razón para que se les negara la entrada a esas personas, era simple, el castaño había dicho que este proyecto se llevaría a cabo sin ninguna interrupción y además sería muy secreto ya que eso también era importante.

Los gritos de enojo por parte del oso eran realmente aterradores pero al parecer los periodistas había tenían una gran valentía incluso más que la de los mismos miembros del departamento en busca de Carmecier. Se podían escuchar los pasos de gente corriendo mientras Yokozawa los perseguía y los asustaba de vez en cuando con sus gritos. El tiempo que tenía que estar en ese lugar había terminado y dejo todo en manos de su más creativo diseñador. Ahora se dirigían a la empresa donde administraría y trabajaría hasta la tarde.

-Ah~ ah~ -se podían escuchar los jadeos del policía mientras eran transportados a la empresa "Kirishima"  
-Deberías hacer más ejercicio, no me confió que un día traten de secuestrarme y no puedas correr media calle-Kirishima hablo sarcásticamente sobre ese hecho.  
-Corrí casi toda la mañana persiguiendo a personas con cámara fotográficas por todo el lugar-se quejó el oji-azul.  
-Vamos eso no es demasiado~-su sonrisa burlona había vuelto  
-Grrrr-  
La sonrisa de Kirishima era burlona y de verdad lo sacaba de quicio. Lo había mandado a llamar más temprano de lo normal para pasar así toda la mañana, y al final simplemente eso era lo que recibía. El tiempo paso volando de nuevo, el billonario se encargó de todo prácticamente, bueno estar ahí era mucho mejor que estar persiguiendo cámaras vivientes. Había trabajado casi todo el día y el muy maldito aun no parecía cansado, ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Treinta?, La noche se hiso presente ese día, todavía tenía que llevarlo a su casa para poder así marcharse y descansar, además de que tenía que terminar un papeleo para cierto caso que tenía un error.

La noche llego y solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder marcharse junto al castaño, pero ese día habían salido un poco más tarde de lo normal casi las 12:00 de la noche, Yokozawa estaba algo nervioso por que intentara actuar de una manera indebida de nuevo, cada cuando tu jefe que es ¡Hombre! Te acosa tú siendo otro ¡Hombre! No era normal.  
En la oficina del castaño estaba todo muy arreglado, era una habitación grande, en los lados se encontraban estantes del tamaño de la pared llenas de libros, vidrios enormes se situaban detrás del escritorio, y la habitación era de un color elegante beige.

El billonario se quedó observando unos momentos afuera mirando a través de esa gran ventana que estaba enfrente de él. Yokozawa toco un poco la puerta en señal de que iba a entrar, Kirishima no respondió lo cual significaba que podía entrar. Desde el incidente Yokozawa había intentado por todos los medio posibles no quedarse a solas con el presidente de aquella empresa.  
Después de todo a nadie le gusta ser acosado.

-Kirishima-sama-Hablo su guardaespaldas muy formal  
-Podrías quitar el "sama" es muy molesto a veces-el oji-azul solo miro y no respondió por unos momentos, solo miraba al castaño sentado en su silla mientras este mismo observaba lo que había afuera de ese edificio.  
-Entonces estará bien que lo llame Kirishima-san-  
-Sin honoríficos-Le dijo el oji-café- solo Kirishima ya estoy feliz con que todos me pongan un honorifico.  
-Ya veo, entonces ¿Cuándo planea marcharse Kirishima?-Al pelinegro realmente le daba igual como llamarlo el todo lo que quería era irse de ese lugar y terminar su trabajo para luego ir a descansar.  
-En unos momentos, aaah~-era una combinación de suspiro y bostezo-¡ah! es verdad, mañana tienes toda la tarde libre-  
-De acuerdo-Si algo sabia era no preguntar lo que no se le decía desde un principio. El castaño se levantó y dejo de mirar a fuera del lugar acercándose peligrosamente a Yokozawa, pero para su desgracia este se había percatado.  
-Sera mejor irnos-No quería utilizar la fuerza contra su propio jefe, pero si era necesario lo haría, decidido a marcharse del lugar junto con Kirishima, se encamino a la salida que se encontraba justo a unos pasos de él, pero el billonario tenía otros planes, antes de que el policía reaccionara él ya lo tenía acorralado. _"Cuanta fuerza tiene"_ ese pensamiento era de Yokozawa que al mismo tiempo maldecía su suerte, aunque trataba de quitárselo de encima no podía por la diferencia de fuerzas de ambos- ¿Qué rayos que cree que hace?  
-Acosando a mi súper sexy y sensual guardaespaldas~-Hablo de nuevo, había tomado otra vez su actitud infantil y molesta.  
-Con todo el respeto del mundo-Hablo yokozawa mientras le miraba de una manera intimidante-¡Muérase!  
-Eres muy lindo cuando te enojas~-Kirishima estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Yokozawa. El policía no podía librarse de su agarre aquellos ojos cafés lo miraban, no quería ver su mirada, Sentía como si algo fuese a explotar dentro de él, mientras más cerca peor. En un momento trato de desviar su mirada de la del castaño, pero en consecuencia termino mirando esos finos labios suyos que anhelaban besarlo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable. Kirishima estaba tan cerca de él. Sintió como esos labios se iban rozando con los suyos su respiración podía sentirla cerca de su piel. Sus mejillas empezaban a colorarse muy levemente aunque Kirishima no pudiera ver ese diminuto sonrojo, a Yokozawa le molestaba sentir como le subía poco la sangre, _"¿¡Qué demonios me sucede!?_ " No sabía que hacer era realmente molesto. Kirishima hiso suyos esos labios que tanto deseaba, metió su lengua y recorrió todos los lugares de su cavidad. Ese era definitivamente el mejor besador que había conocido en su vida Yokozawa, y el mejor beso húmedo que le habían dado, con el tiempo sintió como la fuerza de sus piernas iba desapareciendo,, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar  
-Nmgh… Detente-Trataba de decir Yokozawa pero no podía, hasta que otra vez la falta de aire obligo a Kirishima a separarse de él.

Ring Ring (Ese teléfono es el protector de Yokozawa =w=)

-Demonios, ¿Hola?-Kirishima contesto su celular y se volteo para poder terminar de hablar, Yokozawa está recuperando el aire que perdió momentos atrás y fuerzas que se le habían escapado para evitar que su jefe lo volviera a acosar, le espero afuera de la oficina donde probablemente habían cámaras de seguridad, así por lo menos estaría seguro, cuando Kirishima salió el pelinegro evito por todos los medios pasar por un pasillo cerrado o quedar fuera de la vista de las cámaras de seguridad. El resto del camino nada sucedió y termino con su trabajo, para así dirigirse a la estación para arreglar ese problema con el papeleo.

**(…)  
**el pelinegro resolvía el papeleo en su oficina y de paso bebía un café para no quedarse dormido, hasta que vio la silueta de una joven, si la chica prodigio aun siendo las 1:30 de la mañana se encontraba ahí todavía.

-¿Hashimo-san? - pregunto desde lejos al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños claros  
-¿sigue trabajando Yokozawa-san?-al escuchar su nombre miro hacia donde le habían llamado, ella cargaba unos papeles en la mano  
-sí, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?- La chica solo camino adonde se encontraba trabajando su superior y le contesto  
-Adelanto un trabajo, quería pedirle mañana la tarde libre-Le enseño los papeles terminados, ese papeleo era el que le tocaba sobre el reporte del museo cuando casi matan a Kirishima y la razón de que ahora fuera su guardaespaldas.  
-Ya veo, bueno supongo que puedes tenerlo, solo avisa a la Tachibana-san-Le comento mientras volvía a su trabajo.  
-Gracias, que pase buenas noches Yokozawa-san-La mujer hiso una pequeña reverencia y se marchó del lugar dejando solo al pelinegro.  
-Un día libre tal vez no haga daño-dicho esto dejo de distraerse y se concentró en terminar su papeleo.

* * *

¿que les parecio :33? Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus RW

(=w=)/ nos vemos


	6. ¿Imaginacion?

**Capítulo 6: ¿Imaginación?**

-ugh…- Se escuchó salir un suspiro de aquel pelinegro que ahora regresaba de su jornada de trabajo ya por la tarde, ese día Kirishima le había dejado libre ese tiempo por lo que aprovecho para regresar a su vivienda para poder descansar tanto del trabajo y su forma de vida, caminando por unas calles se dirigió a un edificio de departamentos. El sol ya se ponía de un color rojizo pues antes de que se dirigiera a su casa termino lo que le faltaba del arreglo del caso en que estuvo trabajando. Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba ahora, desde hace unos cuantos minutos sentía la prencensia extraña de alguien más. Mirando hacia atrás observo un callejón oscuro del cual no vio nada.  
-Yokozawa-san- escucho una reconocida voz por el jefe de departamento  
-¡Yokozawa!-En ese momento miro de nuevo de frente para poder ver si eran quienes pensaba que eran.  
-Hashimo-san, Tachibana-san ¿Qué están haciendo aquí y las dos juntas?- Hablo el de cabellos negros que ahora las miraba con extrañez ya que no era como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo.  
-¡Pasamos el tiempo juntas! No es muy divertido ir de compras yo sola, ya sabes una mujer tiene sus necesidades- Yokozawa ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud de su superior realmente no era una muy buena actitud que digamos pero para el oso salvaje era pasable…. Solo en ocasiones.  
-No estará obligando a Hashimo-san ir con usted ¿verdad?- Miro a la de cabellos anaranjados que ahora sonreía como si fuera una niña de primaria.  
-Tranquilo Yokozawa-san no me obligo a ir a ningún lado, simplemente me lo pidió y yo con mucho gusto acepte- La de cabellos lacios ese día no parecía una policía a los ojos de yokozawa vestía una ropa muy afeminada, una falda larga que le llegaba hasta los tobillos unas zapatillos de color blanco y una blusa bordada de un color blanco con rosa.  
-Por cierto ¿Qué estabas mirado tan distraído hace unos segundos? No ves que pudiste haber chocado con al pobre de Hashimo-san- Tomo de los hombros a la mencionada la de cabellos naranjas y actitud infantil mientras miraba al pelinegro  
-¿eh? A no es nada solamente sentí como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo… pero creo que fue mi imaginación- En el momento en que Yokozawa dijo esto volteo la cabeza a ese callejón del cual había sentido la extraña prencensia llamando la atención de la policía novata que planto su mirada en el pelinegro.  
-Bueno Tachibana-san, Yokozawa-san- Hiso una pequeña reverencia hacia sus superiores- Me tengo que ir-Dicho esto se despidió y se fue del lugar donde hace unos momentos había hablado con ellos hace unos momentos.  
-ah~ se fue- Dijo en manera de puchero- Bueno cambiando el tema, ¿Cómo va todo con Kirishima?- La mirada pervertida de su superior no era de las mejores en esos momentos, tan solo de recordar todo lo que sucedía día a día con ese sujeto le daban ganas de dejar de ser su guardaespaldas y convertirse en su asesino.  
-No me pregunte eso con esa mirada- Ahora mismo un sabor agrio se le vino a la boca de tan solo recordar que tendría que volver con Kirishima al día siguiente.  
-Bueno, bueno, entonces me marcho espero muchas cosas de ti Yokozawa- Luego de decir esto que el pelinegro no entendió en lo absoluto, dejando de lado lo que Tachibana le había dicho se encamino a su hogar tratando de aliviar su estrés de ese día.

-Estoy en casa- Se escuchó el sonar vacío de ese departamento no muy grande, apenas unos cuantos muebles se podían notar. Al escuchar la voz del pelinegro un gatito de 10 años de edad color negro con blanco se dirigió a saludar su querido dueño- Hola Sorata- El pequeño minino después de que su dueño lo acariciara un poco regreso a su pequeña cama donde siempre descansaba. Pero ese día el policía no se sentía muy seguro, se acercó a la ventana y observo a través de ella. Nada quizás solo era su imaginación aunque claro, que clase de persona se dejaría mirar cuando estaban siguiendo a alguien, la intranquilidad del pelinegro no desapareció, rendido se fue a dormir cuando la tarde llego a su fin y las estrellas ya se hacían presentes.

**(…)**

En un callejón no muy lejos del departamento de Yokozawa un hombre de cabellos achocolatados y ojos color rojizo se encontraba viendo fijamente el piso donde ahora nuestro jefe de policía dormía.  
-Yuu- Se escuchó la voz femenina de un joven de casi 20 años de edad y cabellos lacios de un color café claro.  
-Yoshimi-Hablo el de ojos rojos- Ah pasado tiempo. O debería llamarte Sakura  
- Déjate de juegos y dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Yokozawa?- Pregunto la de ojos cafés  
- Hasta ahora ya me ha sentido unas 3 veces, una cuando lo empecé a seguir, otra cuando se encontró contigo y Tachibana-san y una hace poco- Le reporto a la castaña que tenía enfrente de él.  
-Es muy bueno para que te localice tantas veces en su primer día- Le comento la chica que media lo mismo que él  
-Supongo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tenías que terminar tu trabajo junto con Kirishima-san?- Le pregunto el de cabellos achocolatados mientras la miraba fijamente de una manera dura y fría, la chica le respondió con la misma mirada.  
-Ya no falta mucho para que consigamos la clave de seguridad, después de todo tenemos a uno de los mejores con nosotros- Yuu la miro y sonrió al saber de quien se trataba.  
-Chiaki siempre ha sido bueno en eso-, por cierto hace tiempo que no te pregunto ¿Cómo está tu querido _Oni-chan_?- La mujer que estaba presente se quedó mirando al de ojos rojos que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.  
-Esa persona se marchó hace tiempo, además si tantas ganas tienes de volverlo a ver, simplemente ve las noticias- En ese momento un pequeño aparato vibro en el bolsillo de la mujer que ahora simplemente se limitó a ver el mensaje que se le envió hace unos momentos.  
-Parece que te necesitan- Le dijo el de ojos rojos  
-Bueno ya no debo tardar demasiado, dime una cosa más- Le miro fríamente como era su costumbre- ¿Chiaki ya está a tus pies?- El de cabellos achocolatados le dedico una "tierna" mirada de asesino, porque después de todo, no es como si el tuviera las manos limpias al estar en las sombras.  
-Te necesitan, será mejor que te vayas- Dijo sin sentimiento alguno por aquella chica.  
-Más te vale que no te note, 3 veces es un nuevo record para ti- Después de haber dicho esto se marchó del lugar, pues ese noche tenían un gran evento que hacer.

**(…)**

Bee, Bee (Mis efectos atacan de nuevo mujaajajaja…. Así es el celular)

-¿Quién rayos me habla a esta hora? – Era de noche casi las 12:30 am, el teléfono del jefe de policía sonó nuevamente y contesto la llamada- Aquí Yokozawa.  
-Yokozawa, ¡Qué bueno verte! – La del teléfono no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su superior Tachibana Haruhi.  
-¿Qué sucede?- hablo medio dormido el oso salvaje  
-Espero que sigas en forma- Le comento del otro lado del teléfono- Porque tienes trabajo y quien será tu cliente esta vez no es nadie más ni nadie menos que alguien poco conocido y muy poco cercano a ti de nombre Carmecier- Yokozawa al escuchar lo último solo abrió los ojos según sus investigaciones Carmecier no atacaba 2 veces tan seguidas, al menos aún faltaba otro mes para que volviera a atacar ¿entonces qué es lo que le llevo a atacar de nuevo?  
-¿Dónde tengo que ir?- Después de preguntar la mujer le dijo que tenía que dirigirse a otra joyería no muy lejos del lugar llamada "Love is Golden" en esa joyería en particular no se encontraba algo de gran valor pero era conocida por ser uno de las bases para una empresa.  
-Apresúrate, que le tenemos rodeado- Carmecier de nuevo estaba jugando con la policía.  
Yokozawa se levantó rápidamente y cogió un traje que había dejado para la mañana siguiente, termino de vestirse y agarro su ya no muy usada arma de oficial. Después de todo tendría que recordar sus viejos movimientos. Termino de alistarse y se dirigió de a aquella joyería.

**(…)**

-Tú sí que sabes poner el ambiente ¿no es así Kirishima?- Le dijo irónicamente al castaño que ahora era su compañero  
-Bueno, después de todo estoy contigo- La castaña clara saco un transmisor y se lo coloco en la oreja, El castaño solo podía mirar como ella hacia su parte.  
-Chiaki hazlo- en cuanto dio la señal la puerta se abrió y la seguridad se desactivo. Ambos entraron y agarraron las joyas más valiosas del lugar- La fortuna de las sombras se hará más grande con esto y con el pago de ese sujeto ¿no crees?  
-El solo quiere que dejemos en bancarrota a esta compañía ¿no? Lo que suceda con el dinero es asunto nuestro- Le dijo mientras con unas bolsas cargaban lo que podían.  
-Vaya, hace tiempo que no hacia un robo a lo tradicional-hablo al chica, pero en ese momento la alarma de seguridad sonó, la que se suponía que hace unos momentos se había desactivado gracias a su compañero.  
-¿Que rayos?- El castaño estaba totalmente confundido ante tal situación  
-Kirishima- el mencionado volteo a ver a la castaña que le había hablado- ¿tú crees que Yuu es muy vengativo?  
-no lo creo, lo es- Kirishima en ese momento entendió lo que quiso decir su compañera, pero ya no les quedaba tiempo para hablar, la policía llego en cuestión de minutos y ya habían entrado un par de grupos pero todos fueron derrotados por ellos dos, pero ahora venía el verdadero problema para ellos, escapar necesitarían tiempo para que sus compañero le dejaran un espacio libre, además si hablaban al sector en busca de Carmecier y la gran chica dotada no estaba solo habría sospechas sobre ellos.

En aquella oscuridad solo se veían ambas siluetas, una de hombre bien desarrollado y otra de una mujer un poco alta y una complexión buena, pero ahora entrarían en juego ambos. Bueno Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus Rw y como siempre

(=w=)/ nos vemos


End file.
